


Marco Finding Her Place

by TastyChalk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Mommy Issues, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyChalk/pseuds/TastyChalk
Summary: Marco needs a place to live, bad. And he's willing to do just about anything to stay at the place he's found.Anything.Unfortunately the one thing he doesn't expect is becoming someone entirely different by the end of his stay..
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Marco was just looking for somewhere to live. That's all. And when he went online for something he just found something he couldn't pass up. A really nice house with two girls in it, named Holly and Nora, looking for a male roommate, and the best part of it, the rent is only 200 monthly! He couldn't ask for a better place if he tried!   
It's the absolute dream, and he didn't expect to get approved for it but he did and Holy hell it caused a lot of excitement in his mind.

Marco packed up immediately. Body nearly shaking as he gets everything together.. Just a small suitcase really. He never really had all that much to his name so good enough. He goes to his restroom to grab some toothpaste and a brush and looks in the mirror. White hair, skinny build, decently short with not all that much muscle on him. He smiles, before closing his eyes and taking a long breath. This is the last time he'll be living with his parents. 

"alright uh.. I think that's it" he looks around. Then out the window.. No one is home. This will be perfect! He starts heading downstairs. Out the front door... And to the taxi he ordered earlier.

Once he gets in the back he visibly relaxes. "okay just.. Bring me where I discussed over the phone please, been a long week" he rests back in his seat and looks out the window. Soon enough he'll be out of this hell hole and somewhere much more suited to his actual lifestyle.

As the houses pass by, as the streets change Marco actually starts to relax a little, demeanor shifting... More comfortable. He's finally away from his folks. He's finally on his own. Free to do whatever he'd like.

He pulls out his phone and starts texting his soon-to-be roommates in their group chat. 

Marchosias: So! I'm on the road, bags packed and everything, first month paid.. Is there anything else I should be thinking about?  
HollyDoll: How many sets of clothes do you have?  
Marchosias: Just three. But I can wash them, iron them, all that so don't worry!  
LaviDearest: I'll be buying you some more sets once you arrive. You can just owe me.  
Marchosias: Oh that really isn't necessary!

And then she holds off on texting for a bit before he gets just one message.

LaviDearest: I will be buying you some more clothes once you arrive. This isn't negotiable.

And then they both abruptly go offline. He swallows, considering how nice their house looks its a little scary to picture owing them for really nice clothes..

But when he arrives everything is pushed to the back of his mind. He's here. It looks exactly as big as the pictures. And fucking gorgeous too! He pays the taxi driver and gets out of the car with his bag, resisting running up to the door as fast as he can and just taking long strides before going up to the door and knocking on it excitedly.

Its opened by a pretty tall lady, who looks down at him with a light smile. Long curly hair and a sort of... Predatory look in her eyes but it's Nora alright! She immediately gives him a hug "oh I'm so glad you made it alright. Holly will be taking your bags, and I'll go ahead and make you some lunch, does that sound good dear?"

She rubs his back slowly and starts leading him in, heels clicking on the floor as she does. A slightly younger looking girl looks him over, licking her upper lip idly, "bags please" holding her hand out.. Marco just hands his suitcase over.  
"oh wow you really did just bring one. Damn you'll be owing us a looooot... That's fine though. Get comfortable." she smirks at him and then starts walking to the upstairs area where he'll be staying.

Needless to say he's a tad.. Spooked about everything. Especially money wise. He's unemployed as is and.. Oh gosh. He starts cleaning off his eye glasses and walking to the kitchen, a sort of nervous cycle but he's clearly doing his best.

"so Marco, do you like the area? I know it might be a tad more rural than what you're used to but it's comfortable. And it's home." she's making something sweet, has clearly been working on it since before he got in the taxi because there's a lot of it. "crepes dear. Apologies for it being more of a breakfast food but I just figured it would be a good introduction to my cooking. I like making sweets for my girl so.. It's best to get used to it" she gives that same light smile and focuses back on her work. Sprinkling some sugar on the rolls and getting some plates set up, "would you like some tea?" 

Marco snaps out of his light stupor "er! Oh absolutely! And no it's okay I uh.. Honestly never had too much sweet food. Parents were kind of health nuts so.. You know I never got the option really! Do you have any honey?"

Nora looks to him, then down for a moment "you know that really is a shame. Would explain why you're so damned skinny. Of course I do. Chai sound good?" her tone slips into something a little less professional as she speaks, like hearing that made her aware of something about him.  
"oh! Yeah Chai sounds great thank you" 

She serves him some crepes, three on a plate with whipped cream filling. A mix of strawberry and raspberries in each. She starts making the tea and eating a crepe not dusted with sugar as she works.

Marco just looks down at his plate. They look downright professionally made! He starts with just a fork, getting a bite ready before putting it in his mouth.

"mmf..." he can't stop himself from expressing his love for her cooking. It just. Tastes so good... He visibly relaxes and goes for another bite, just letting his body untense and mind go at ease.   
"so uhf-" he swallows, earning him a light look for speaking with his mouth full, "so have you been making this kind of stuff for a while? It's really good!" he immediately gets back to eating.

Nora just watches him eat, biting her bottom lip lightly "oh yes I went to culinary school actually. I specialize in desserts. But considering bakeries are historically unstable.. I've been getting by on other means. Make sure to finish your plate.. And I have more if you want."  
She sounds pleased. Marco could be paranoid but he's paying special attention to the way she acts. For some reason he just.. Really wants her to be happy with him. The deal he got on this place was incredible so hopefully she.. Likes him.

She sets the tea in front of him with a little plate underneath it, honey already in it.  
"you'll love this dear." sitting down with him, a plate set up for Holly and another for herself. Holly comes in the room carrying her purse "nice clothes by the way. I like the black, works well with your hair." she sits across from Nora, with Marco between them at one end.

Nora looks to her "apologies in advance for her behavior. You took her place so she may be a little... How do I put this. Excessive. Holly dear get along." Holly huffs and just starts eating her crepe, actually seeming to relax a little as she eats it. She swallows before speaking "mom your cooking is so fuckin good"  
Marco looks at Holly, clearly confused but doesn't say anything.   
"thank you dear, I certainly get enough practice considering your body" now that she mentions it Holly is a tad chubby but. It looks really good on her if anything. Especially her ass..

Holly glares at Marco as he stares at her  
"hey mom Marco brought a dildo by the way" Marcos eyes snap up to her eyes and widen. Oh shit.  
Nora smiles wide, with her eyes too. "oh perfect! That works out really well actually. Me and my girl were going to go to the sex shop at the Mall so you should come with us.. We're shopping tomorrow so you have time to prepare and.. Check your accounts." despite what she's saying Marco is actually somewhat relieved. His habits were always... Very looked down on,   
"oh! Uh, yeah sure I'd be happy to! I'll just erm.. Look around some maybe? If anything sparks my interest I might.. Yeah! Uh. Thanks." he blushes and looks down at his food before picking up another crep and starting to eat...

~

At the end of the night, Marco is happy with everything, absolutely everything! His roommates are accepting and great uh.. Probably including Holly she just shows it in a weird way. And the house is really nice too! So when he opens the door to his bedroom.. He's a little stunned that it's not the one he was sent pictures of online.

"oh we did some renovations by the way before you got here... We did say they were old pictures that we sent you" Holly stands behind him, looking into the room.  
"but it's... You could've told me or-"  
"no no, I don't think we could've. You belong in here so uhhh... Get used to it! It's a nice bed if that's what you're worried about"

He looks around. Pink everything. The bed looks nice but holy shit his head is going numb with the sheer amount of pink.  
"I'll make sure you keep your clothes though. Mom might want to replace them but.. Honestly it's a good look. And if you want somewhere with less pink you could always just hang out in my room... Later though." Holly seems disinterested but it's clear she's enjoying herself.

He walks in... This isn't what he signed up for, but it's 200 bucks a month. It's worth just this one little thing. Right?

\-------  
So! Here's the beginning to something I'm actually going to stick with. This is just the beginning, and it's just going to go further and further as the two of them break him in. Enjoy, and do keep up. I'll be updating this once a week.


	2. Eyes on Her Features/Preperations

Despite the erroneous coloring of everything in his room... The bed itself is actually really nice to sleep in. Once Marco got settled in and into the silky sheets he almost immediately faded off to sleep, unlike previous nights of staring up at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to be forced upon him. It was.. Easy in comparison.

It certainly helps that he's in more of a comfortable environment.  
As Marco stirs in his sleep he starts to lose remnants of his dreams, voices in his sleep, fragments of feeling helpless and pinned down. Body feeling nice and heavy. Restrained to the bed by the heavy blankets.

When he wakes up the first thing Marco notices is just how damn sweaty he is. But he doesn't worry about that for long, instead he just gets out of bed and stretches out slowly, going to his bag and putting on a new set of clothes. Some short shorts should work nicely! Along with a band tee and lets see.. Some nice socks.

He's so distracted playing dress up that he doesn't even realize that his body feels just a tad different. A little softer here and there. His nipples especially sensitive as his shirt brushes by them, causing his upper body to shudder lightly. "m-must be cold in here or something.." just as he speaks the door is opened by Holly, who's now wearing a floral dress with some striped leggings "time to wake up, breakfast is pancakes then we're going shoppin~"

She looks at him, then how good he looks. "oh wow.. Yeah that really suits you as I said. You're really gonna love shopping hon.. Want me to help you do some makeup?"  
Marco looks at her with a hint of confusion before moving on to acceptance "oh! Yeah sure why not, some mascara would look pretty good right? Maybe some eye liner" as she speaks Holly is nodding along "yeah absolutely.. Uh follow me to the makeup room? It'll be great"

As she leads him out he can clearly see the enjoyment she's having. A bit of a spring in her step.. Needless to say, Marco doesn't really have a problem with it! He's worn some Mascara in the past so it really shouldn't be all that bad

~

Oh. Well. That explains why she was so exited. After thirty minutes or so of application he's finally allowed to turn around and look at himself in the mirror and oh hell ".. How did you even.. I look like a girl!" he looks at himself in the mirror and at the... Slightly excessive makeup on display. Eyeshadow, liner, mascara, and... Base coat? Concealer.. How does he even know all this?

"well you should've expected that with such a skilled practitioner of the arts. Now. Let's get you some breakfast yeah? Mom will love this"  
Holly helps him up, like he needs it. Which. At this point he honestly may..

Once they get downstairs Marco can immediately feel the change in pace. Despite everything, Marco still feels comfortable in his own skin. It even smells nice in here..  
"oh do you eat meat by the way?" Nora calls from the other room "I like to make bacon pancakes along with the chocolate chip ones, Holly really enjoys them."  
"er.. No pork so.. I'll just stick with chocolate chip"

As they sit down Nora looks Marco over, "so.. You have quite the look to you.. Really beautiful honestly. Did you do that yourself or..?" she looks to Holly before nodding lightly "well you're going to learn how to it looks great on you" approaching Marco, she has a softer look in her eyes today. She moves her hands to stroke Marco's hair nice and slowly. "you really do look beautiful you know.. Over time it'll only be moreso.." she strokes his back slowly as the pancakes lightly sizzle "we're going shopping later.. It'll be wonderful"

She serves him up nearly immediately, pouring syrup on them "homemade~" as Marco eats he tastes that same sweet flavor and has to hold back an involuntary moan. What is it about her cooking that makes it so... Incredibly good? Marco let's a sigh out of his nose and swallows "this is so good... Thank you! Seriously wow.."

"of course dearest; I wouldn't dream of having it any other way," she sits down across Marco, while Holly stands and eats her own. It feels like repetition, which... Doesn't seem like a bad thing right now. It feels natural. Like it should be the way it is.

Everything is setting into place like resin into a mold. And Marco is enjoying it for once. He's gotten called a lot from home, yes, but they've started to slow down. He's in a better situation now.

~

Everything happens so fast here. One moment they're having breakfast the next they're in the car and at the mall. One that Marco has never really been able to make his way to.  
"oh wow.. Yeah. You two were right this is definitely worth the drive," he looks out the window, stroking at his own thigh lightly. Something about all this has just gotten him all exited...

Holly is looking at him for different reasons though. Trying to discern every measurement, every bit of mental measuring tape going over his hips and waist.  
"so.. Marco. Have you ever worn a dress before?"  
Marco looks at her, speaking coming out a little stammered and eyes looking a tad scared "e-e-erm uh... Sorry what was the uhm.. Q."  
"woah dude I didn't ask if you would kill a man, I just asked.. If you.." she watches him tense up and immediately puts a hand on his leg.

"Marco. You don't have to be afraid to tell me things. You're doing well adjusting and I just.. We. Just want you to be kind of comfortable here okay? Now what kind?"  
Marco pauses for a moment.  
"uhm.. Okay I've worn skirts out before, mostly under the radar though because my folks aren't the most accepting of this kind of thing. It's.. Hard for me is all. But... I'd be happy to get some more."

As Nora parks Marco can almost hear her let out a pleased sigh. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. "well dear there's hardly a barrier for entry... And for every dress you get ill make sure to pay more on whatever other clothes you'd like too. Does that sound good?"  
"mom you're spoiling Marco" Holly looks somewhat peeved  
"well I'm allowed to aren't I? I think it'll be nice to get her trying as many clothes as possible. Especially some fluffier stuff.. Casey will love to work with him"  
Marco can't help but hang off every word she says... Hang on did she just call him a she?

\-------

Some more buildup this chapter, there's going to be some serious payoff in the upcoming ones so get prepared for it... Considering what I have in mind for Marco here she certainly isn't prepared enough.


	3. The First Shopping Trip

While not completely unexpected.. The mall that Nora took Marco to wasn't exactly standard and he's starting to feel a little underdressed? Maybe the proper way of putting it would be out of place.

Everyone is their own fashion statement in one way or another. "uh.. Okay Nora should I have worn something else?"  
"no dear that's what we're here for.. Now then. Let's get you to the boi boutique first, might want a corset for you"  
"a.. Corset? Oh uh! Okay that.. Okay.. Sure!" already sounding just as flustered as always Holly brings him by the collar of his shirt to the boutique, walking in front as she should.

"you'll love this place. Not quite a sex shop but er.. It's. Pretty damn close if I do say so myself"  
As she steps in the girl at the counter immediately perks up "Holly!! Long time no see, is this your replacement?" she immediately goes around and looks Marco over with bespeckled eyes, "oh my this one has a lot of promise.. Such a soft face. My name is Elaine, nice to meet you.. And you're.. Maria right? Right, sorry! Marco."

Hes too afraid to even speak. But Elaine can do most of the talking anyways. Her hair is shorter, ears heavily pierced, and body quite a bit shorter than his own. But holding an air of confidence he clearly lacks.  
".. Mute? Oh that's good! Better for me at least because I'm a bit of a chatter box. So. First.. Let's see.." she goes over to some hangers to the left of the store and picks out a corset that looks a little too small for him.  
"this will help with posture, and it will hold your waist in and give your hips more of a flair."

"oh I'm not m-"  
"that's fine too but I will have to charge you more if you actually expect to stand up to me." her tone holds a presence he could only dream of having. Holly gets behind Marco and starts to feel his hips  
"they could use a little more plush to them couldn't they.. Here I'll help with the corset"  
And as Nora walks into the store needless to say she's happy to see the two of them bonding. Closing the door, making sure the four of them are the only ones that can see as his shirt is removed.

"I'm sorry I'm not comfortable wi-"  
"Marco you'll get it back. We just need to see if it fits." Holly gets it wrapped around his front and starts lacing the back steadily.  
"nice and tight.. Nice and tight please. Inhale." Marco does as she says without hesitation. Bringing Holly to pull it nice and tight while Elaine observes.  
"now after a while you may want to get a tighter one.. That corset is 299 though I assume you're already aware Nora. Oh and thank you for the donations on your part.."  
Nora snickers "well of course... I support those who support me and my efforts."

It feels like he's breathing through a tube at this rate, breath hitching in his throat and body reacting like there's an alligator on his chest, "oh gosh.. Wow that's.."  
"tight. I know. You'll get used to it.. Now then how about some dresses? "

~

An hour later and it's as though his arms have grown heavy with supplies and clothing. And all so expensive too! It's as though everything is just stacking up to break his bank and... It's already somewhat broken to begin with.

"oh that was fuuuun... Now then how about we get some stuff fitted from the sex shop. Ever use a dildo?" Holly absolutely chortles, stepping her flats over to the next store.   
Needless to say it seems a bit much for Marco and even Nora is looking to him with some... Pause.  
"Holly you go ahead. We're going to get some frozen yogurt together." she holds onto Marcos arm and supports him, "use the black card if you have to.. Dear let me help you with some of this," Nora takes two of the heavier bags off him "a fragile thing like you shouldn't be treated like a pack mule.."

Marco just holds onto her arm thankfully and steadies her breathing. "thank you mom.. Er.. Nora sorry," Marco's face immediately blotches red and he covers up his mouth, walking closer to her.  
But all Nora hears is mom. And all she feels is a deep welling in her chest and a need to protect her new daughter. She hugs up against her closer and nearly lifts her off her feet "oh you don't have to apologize dear! You look exceptional in your new corset.. That top really suits you too... Nnf I should've brought you there sooner"

Marco is wearing a skirt, some flats, and a top that really doesn't do the best at hiding his modest chest.  
"mm.. Oh gosh uh.. Yeah I did enjoy it actually and.. The clothes are pretty soft."  
He follows her to a frozen yogurt stand and sets his stuff down at a nearby table.  
He. Just sits down and tries to breathe a little bit, pulling at his corset and looking at his phone, going to take a picture of himself.   
He ignores the messages from his sister. 

Nora is already busy making his snack up, putting extra sugar on it, getting everything set up and drizzling some hot fudge on it.  
"Will that be all for you and your.. Erm.. Partner ma'am?"  
"oh yes, and if my other one would like anything I'll make sure to get her some.."  
She pays with a punch card and goes to sit next to her girl.

~

Meanwhile, Holly is looking in the shop for anything of interest. "Training kit.. Chastity cage... Three sets of dildos.. What else should she like.. Maybe some things for the future." Holly looks about the room, gathering everything she thinks would be useful up. Setting them on the desk of a very bored looking cashier.

"so. You need some help finding stuff?" they ask steadily, looking at all of the things in her arms.  
"Yeah I need help finding whatever will put my bitch of a roommate in her place. But I already have a strap and all that.. Mm.. Lube! I need extra lube for starters. Maybe some lotion for making her skin softer? Increases in libido.. Possibly something to make her more submissive."

"oh okay one full package I can do that" they pull a box on top of the counter full of a variety of bottles and salves.  
"as far as preparation goes this is the best you're going to get so.. That'll be $3000 for everything here. I'll just put it on your account card." they bag everything up in somewhat discreet packages and hand them over to a very pleased looking Holly.

"thank you much. See you soon with the results..."

~

It feels like every eye in the mall is on him, and it's not a good feeling really.. Even if it should be. It just feels like everyone is undressing him with their eyes and more than a few people have been asking what's in his pants. 

But as Nora sits down all of that just... Fades into the background. She hands over his vanilla swirl and he starts eating. The marshmallow chunks and shavings of coconut.   
"mmf.. How did you make even this taste amazing you're just.. Hell you're a queen of cooking"  
"no cursing hon it doesn't really suit you" Nora rubs his leg under the table, stroking with her own ever so slowly.   
"oh uhm.. Yes ma'am.. I'll try and avoid it then," he takes another bite.   
"but thank you dear. I have my own little touches here and there. Holly should be done any moment now.. I'm sure she's been draining my accounts dry.." 

Holly.. Is actually done. And the amount of heft she has to handle is substantial enough to put an excessive sway in her walk and a tip to her scales.   
"oh there she is now. Well, let's get going then! There's work to do," 

\-------

And here's where stuff begins to ramp up. The sections after this one will all get pretty explicit so feel free to buckle in.

Marco certainly will be..


	4. Marco Gets Pegged

And then they're home. It feels as though time is passing faster than it should be.. Hardly an interval between every prod and poke at his fragile nature. Needless to say Marco is starting to become a little stressed out. "how about we sit in the lounge and decompress some, dear. Care for some tea?"   
Marco nods lightly, walking to the living room and sitting down.

"So Marco did you have a good time? I think we got a good amount of clothes for now.. Should fill up your closet a little bit more than it currently is," Nora watches him with a soft gaze, studying movements and expressions as she prepares some tea.   
"erm.. Yeah I did, it's just.. That's a lot of money to be spending on one person you know? More than uhm.. Then I've really ever had access to"

"money is no object here. And besides, a pretty thing like you needs this kind of treatment-" Nora is interrupted by a very impatient and clearly exited Holly.   
"speaking of which you're coming to my room after this. I have something to help you relax a little. Long day and all,"  
Nora looks at her with a mixture of annoyance and suspicion before it fades into a light acceptance.

"very well, just be gentle with her, it's been a long day for us all" she brings out a teapot and some cups, pouring it out for her girls and sitting down with them. "thank you mom.." Marco takes a sip of the sweet tasting tea and calms down a little. It's easier to not worry so much and just go with it, it feels better to allow them to take the reigns. Marco smooths out his skirt and makes sure the flats are still on comfortably. 

Nora enjoys seeing her daughter concerned about her looks. There's something about watching her fret over the little things like her flats fitting correctly and that her shirt shows her form enough that just makes the process so very rewarding to her. Watching habits slowly ingraining into Marco. Seeing the change in her demeanor, the comfort that starts to wash over her; and most of all the steady reliance that builds over time.

~

After a quick intermission, Holly sets her cup down and stands up "alright Marco, let's go. Got a lot of work to do!" grabbing his hand and essentially dragging him upstairs, she hardly spares a moment for him to catch up.

Until she gets to her room. Stopping in front of the door and pulling Marco to her side, hand on his hip. "Now we're going to do some work.. So just don't resist and it should be fine." she opens the door, revealing a pretty messy room with a very large queen size bed, a leather couch with heating, a large TV, and a closet nearly overflowing with various toys and straps to utilize.

"damn this is a really full room.." Marco has to pause as he looks it all over  
"just get on the bed and take your shirt off.. Skirt too. Let's see what we got.." she opens a rather large black box as Marco starts removing his shirt and whatever isn't tightly affixed to him. He ends up laying on the bed, the only thing on him being his panties and the corset which he really needs help removing.

After just a moment of rest he can feel the strings being undone behind his back. "so this first one is just gonna be a massage, got some lotion to make sure your skin is perfect, we'll need to do this once a day so. Expect plenty of time with me~" she takes it off slowly and allows him to breathe for a bit before starting to rub the lotion in. It tingles wherever it touches and makes the skin soft and tender.

"uhm.. Thank you I guess! I don't mind spending time with you, er.. We do live together after all" Holly feels up Marcos hips and starts to strip his underwear off. Giving his ass a squeeze and spreading it out.. Getting another squeeze of the lotion on her hands before flipping him over and working on his chest and front.

At this point he can't help but blush and squirm a little, cock standing straight up as the lotion is spread all over him. "mm.. H-Holly you d-d-don't need to d-do all this" Marco barely manages to stutter out  
"oh yes I do, it's my job now. Don't be such a crybaby and enjoy it 'Maria'" she starts stroking his cock slowly and getting it coated in the tingly lotion before moving down to his thighs. Marco is barely holding back a moan, his entire body feeling electric.

"mm.. We should really get to work on your ass. I want to peg you sooner than later and I know it takes some work if I want to do it right.. You ever use a plug?"  
Marco shakes his head no and bites his lip, full body shuddering. "w-what about my uhm.. Face?" partially just bringing up the fact that she didn't finish to avoid getting something stuck up his ass.

"oh right. Yeah there's something special for that. Gonna need some lip gloss applied.. And this real nice facial stuff too. You'd better thank me this was really expensive" Holly looks at him with a smirk, getting out the secondary treatment and a small container for lip gloss.  
"er.. Yes thank you Holly"  
"you're welcome. Now make an O with your lips please" she continues to coat his lips with gloss and cover the rest of his face in a smooth sort of facial. "there. Don't take it off for a few hours. It looks great on you"

"... Yeah I can't hold back. You look ready to suck cock. Turn back around with your ass up okay? I'll be right back," Marco follows orders without complaint, face down ass up. Whole body feeling warm and soft. "Yes ma'am.. Fuh.. This feels nice," behind him Holly is affixing a strap to her front, preparing a good amount of lube along the shaft before prepping Marco's ass. Fingering it and lining up behind him.

"now you're gonna want to relax some.. This might feel a little weird but it'll get better" she starts pushing the prosthetic cock in slowly, gripping onto his ass and leaning atop him. Shoving it in inch by inch until all six are inside of him; sparing the knot of course. Marco clenches around it, holding the bedsheets and trying to control his breathing. It's clear this isn't the first time he's taken something this size.

"that's riiight.. Just fuckin relax and take it," she picks up the pace, pressing her hips up against him more and more with every thrust and watching him squirm lightly. Unable to hold back light moans, cock hard against the bedsheets. "if you cum on my bed you're cleaning it with your fucking tongue by the way" she rubs against his prostate to make it harder for him. In more ways than one..  
Marco just hopes that the precum doesn't get him in trouble at this rate..

He feels every thrust making his efforts that much more difficult. Every push deeper making his resolve crumble and moans higher pitched.  
"That's right bitch, fucking take it. You're Holly's girl now~" she gives a hard thrust for emphasis which leaves Marco cumming all over the bed.  
"Aw come on. You're cleaning that up right now. Gotta get you caged too"

"c-caged? I don't.." Marco catches his breath for a bit. Closing his eyes. "yes ma'am" as the strap is taken out, Marco gets on her knees and starts licking up her own seed. Cleaning it off the blankets best she can.

~

Time to break her in~  
Sorry for the long wait, I can honestly say I haven't had this much of a block in ages. But I plan on getting back up to speed after this update.


End file.
